prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Children (TDoMM)
Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror allow players to have children after they get married. The Player will always have a boy and girl. The Player cannot force this game to give them twins boys or twins girls. The Player also cannot opt to have only one child. To have children, the Player must have a Level 3 house or bigger, and have spouse at the appropriate diamond level: Regular candidates must have 60,000 DP before asking for children, Noah and Yani will require 65,000 DP, The Glass Prince and Mirage Princess need 65,999 DP before they will consider having children. After the twins are born, Pietro the Circus ringmaster will move into the city. You can find him and his assistant Alicia in Symphony Town. Roman and Ingrid will also grow older, depending on what stage are your children. Appearance Since twins are possible in The Disappearance of Magical Mirror, there are four predetermined "styles" of children. The Player's children will always inherit both of his/her spouse's hair color and eye color. The Player cannot change or alter the color of their child's hair or eyes, but you can dress your children in different clothes if you were looking to alter their appearance a little different. See gallery for the complete appearances of your children. Stages 'Pregnancy' After the wedding ceremony, visit Lev when he is inside his shop. You'll need to bring Lev 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Wool, 2 Orichalcum, and 7.000 Cash. *Softwood Lumber is obtained by chopping down the cone trees within the valley. *Wool is collected from Sheep that Players are caring for. *Orichalcum is a refined ore from Accessory Store. The Player needs to bring him 6 Orichalcum Ore to refine into 2 Orichalcum. You can find Orichalcum Ore rarely while mining at Mine Site N1, SE2 (the node along the north wall), and SE3 (the left-side node). After the Player have see the pregnancy event, 30 days will have to pass before Players have the option of selecting the gender of your child. In the morning when you wake up, the female-side of partnership will feel unwell. The two of them will go to Ouvert Clinic for the birthing event. After you hear the baby cry, Dr. Aaron asks the Player to wait a moment; soon afterwards there's another cry. Jaa, you've got twins! Dr. Aaron will ask you to give them names. The boy will be named first, then the girl. After the baby is born Dr. Aaron will give you a rattle, milk bottle, and 10 Formula Milk. You'll be instructed to give your baby a bottle of milk every day. You will see Roman and Ingrid Jurgen will sell the recipe for Formula Milk in his farm for 450 Cash. He will also sell premade Formula Milk for 800 Cash each. To make your own, buy the recipe from Jurgen, then locate it within the 1-star category of cooking recipes within your kitchen. You need to combine 2 Milk to create 1 Formula Milk. You can also use 1 Great Milk (or higher) to create Formula Milk. 'Baby Care' Whilst they are in their Crib, the twins cannot be picked up. However, players can interact with it, by standing next to the crib and pressing the A button. The twins have their own sleep schedule. Even though you wake up at 6:00 am, the twins do not wake up until 7:00 am. The Player cannot give his/her children their Formula Milk until they are awake, so players will have to wait until 7:00 AM or come back to the Player's House later to feed them after they have woken up. You will know that it is hungry by the baby bottle icon that floats above each head. Pressing A will give the babies a Formula Milk. You can also press A to sooth the twin babies and to talk to it. At 15:00 the baby twins will fall back to sleep until 18:00. They will stay awake until 8:00 pm. At that time they will fall asleep for the rest of the day. The baby will begin to crawl 30 days after it is born, and can walk after another 30 days (total of 60 days from the date of birth). You'll see it wandering around your house, where you can give it Formula Milk and play with the rattle to sooth it. The out-of-crib child will still have its 7am to 8pm sleep schedule (with a 3pm to 6pm nap). 'Full Grown' After another two weeks gone by, in the morning you will see your twin children out of crib and full grown. This will happen one week after your children's first birthday, which you will not be celebrating because they are still in bed on their first birthday. Now that they are out of bed, the Player will be able to celebrate their birthday each year by walking into their house between 17:00 and 23:00 on the date they were born. Like any other children in game-only Pretty Country franchise, your children will never get any older. Schedule-wise, the twins will be in your house between 6:00 and 9:00, then they will be in a random location on your house area or in the wild areas between your house garden and Lichtenberg City. They'll come back to the house around 17:30, and then go to bed at 21:00. You can now give gifts to your children. They generally like the same gifts, but they do vary here and there. If you want to go around Lichtenberg City, you will see that Roman and Ingrid both have grown into teenage forms. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only